The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for glass. With the connector, glass is combined to be a revolving door, a paravent or a casement.
Glass is largely used in doors or screens and all these applications of glass required special designed connectors. Each of these connectors is designed to have only one special application, that is, a specially designed connector applies only to a specific function. There is no room of substitution of these connectors. Therefore, users will have to prepare a lot of different connectors for different applications. Furthermore, these connectors are complex in structure and difficult in mounting. As a consequence, the cost for these connectors is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved glass connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a connector for glass. The connector is simple in structure and easy to be implemented.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the connector of the present invention has a main post and a secondary post securely connected to the main post. The main post is adapted to be connected a top hinge and a bottom hinge of a glass door, a revolving door, a casement or a paravent.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.